


Outlines

by SaltyYagi



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Character, Canon Autistic Character, bc I need, friendships, its all just very wholesome and Josh just meeting his squad, read it, slight stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyYagi/pseuds/SaltyYagi
Summary: Instead of Marcus joining Dedsec it’s JoshHoratio and Sitara discover him and Horatio links up with Josh to help him be a part of something bigger than himself.Ray is also there already, bc  why not.





	Outlines

When he had first received the encrypted message from someone apparently recruiting people to the hacker group Dedsec, Josh didn’t know what to think.

He supposed he was a pretty good hacker himself, he could fuck over people who deserved it and expose them as the shitstains they were and would always be, Yeah, he _was_ good.  
He did mostly stick to posting his anti-ctOS videos in his mask though.

But being able to do it with a group, like, likeminded people, it sounded pretty interesting, maybe he could hit those scumbags hiding behind their money and family ties on an even bigger scale.

Josh turned his eyes toward his double pc screen again to read the message he had gotten one more time.

 _Hawt Sauce._  
_We have seen your hacking, you do impressive work in exposing shitty people._  
_But you can improve, hit bigger targets, we can help you._  
_We know your background and want to help you._  
_You have the right intentions, but you lack strength and ferocity, we will help you build that._  
_Join our battle, join Dedsec._  
_-H_

Josh knew of the Dedsec hacker group, they did good work, honest work, despite the media just seeing them as online trolls, what a surprise.

Taking in a deep breath, drumming his hands on his wood table in his basement room.

A single thought went through his mind.

_Why not?_

He began writing a response to the sender.

•••

After a few months, and several more encrypted messages between himself and this ‘H’ guy, they had finally decided to meet, even if he hid it well.

Josh was really anxious.

He was now sitting in a pretty empty café out towards the ocean, he had chosen a little area hidden in the corner of the small establishment, but with a view to the water side, the evening sun painting the sky and waters under it a pleasant orange.

Even if he didn’t get out much, he appreciated the beauty and stillness of times and places like this.  
  
He checked his phone, 4:08 pm.

The mystery man he had by now learned was named Horatio who he had talked with over the last couple of months was late and Josh began to fear if this was some sort of trap, maybe someone he had screwed over had arranged this.

As his anxiety began to rise he started instinctively rocking back and forth slowly, his body’s attempt to calm itself.

_Should he leave? Was this a trap? Is he gonna be arrested?_

As he was having this internal battle a man had made his way over to him, Josh had been staring down in the yellow café table and had not even noticed until the jean clad legs next to his table, in his peripheral vision.

Josh’s eyes slowly made their way up the unknown man’s body.

Blue jeans, a dark grey hoodie with a logo reading Dedsec on it, as his eyes went further he looked at the man’s face.  
He had dark brown skin, his hair in dreads, he had a small smile on his face and Josh was only noticing now the man had apparently said something to him and was waiting for a response.

“Sorry what did you say?” Josh said, taking his eyes of the mans face and moving it to look at the hoodie logo again.

_Was this Horatio?_

  
The man spoke again “I asked, are you Josh?” A small smile appearing on his lips again.

Josh fiddled with his hands a bit under the table “Yes that is me,” he looked to the mans face again, about an inch under his right eye “I suppose you are Horatio?” Josh said moving his eyes to the chair on the other side of the table in front of him.

“Yeup that’s me,” Horatio said with a happy tone “Mind if I take a seat?” His hand already on the backrest of the chair across him.  
“No.” Came a small response from the green clad man, hands now rubbing over his own pant slowly, still feeling a bit nervous.

“Sweet.” Horatio said pulling out the chair and plopping down on it, arms on top the table.

 _Well, might as well get this going_ Josh thought  
“Dedsec wants me, tell me more.” He said, eyes still fixed on that small point on Horatio face.

Horatio smiled.

“Straight to the point, I like that.”

•••

When Horatio had first invited Josh to see the hackerspace he didn’t know what to think.

Mostly, would he fit in?

Horatio had told Josh a bit about some of the people that was occupying the same hackerspace he was at, and assured Josh would fit right in.

Josh liked Horatio, he was polite, didn’t point out or look weird when Josh stimmed during their irl conversations and he was direct, no dilly dally.

As he was standing on the sidewalk outside the house he was occupying the basement of he considered maybe just going inside again, surely Horatio would not break in and drag him out.

He only got one step back towards the light blue house before a small car honk was heard a little down the street, he looked to his right and there Horatio was, his car window rolled down left arm sticking out the window to wave at Josh.

It was so unsafe and impractical to drive like that, but it did get a small smile out of Josh seeing Horatio as visibly excited as he was.

“Yo J! Wazzup man, ready to go?” Horatio said pulling up to the curb in front of Josh, his passenger window now down, head sticking forward to look at Josh.

Josh momentarily looked at the building behind him before deciding against going back, he trusted Horatio, he was a good person.

“Yes I am.” Josh said, opening the passenger door and sitting besides Horatio, as he pulled his seatbelt on.

He looked over on Horatio who was putting the car in gear, his eyes widening a bit.

“Wait.” Josh suddenly said before Horatio took off.

“What? Did you forget something?” Horatio said looking over at Josh now.

“No,” Josh said eyes on Horatio “But you did” Josh finished, pointing on Horatio’s chest.

Horatio looked down, as he began to laugh a little “Ah yes, my seatbelt.” Horatio said pulling the seatbelt on “Thanks Josh”

“You are welcome.” Josh said satisfied, eyes now on the road as Horatio got the car going.

•••

“Oh man I promise you’re gonna love the others!” Horatio exclaimed opening the door to what seemed like a board game store.

“Ok maybe Wrench is a bit wild, but you get used to him.” Horatio said from his walking spot in front of Josh as they made their way towards some back area then turning to the left.

“I see.” Was all Josh could muster as his nervousness set in again, his hands slowly clenching and unclenching in a little rhythm as his sides.

He watched Horatio punch in a code do  the grey door in front of them.

The first thing greeting him as he and his companion stepped inside was a big green neon middle finger graffiti art, not too welcoming but then again he had seen the Dedsec videos online and had a small idea of the aesthetic they had, it looked cool.

Being pulled out of his thoughts as he noticed Horatio walking down the stairs to the right he quickly followed, looking out to the space at the bottom of the steps.

A big wooden table in the middle, a big wall full of multiple tv screens, a work bench with a wooden letter spelling out “The Wrench Bench” and even more graffiti on the walls.

“Yo guys, gather up I have our newbie!” Horatio slightly yelled out into the space turning back to give a small wink and a smile showing some teeth, Josh simply replied back with a small nod looking to the floor nervous to meet these new people, friends? Colleagues? He wasn’t sure yet how this was gonna go.

He heard several people approaching him and Horatio and instinctively hunched his shoulders a bit, continuing keeping his eyes glued to the semi dirty floor.

“Well he sure looks cute,” He heard a female voice say a small laugh in her voice, he wasn’t sure if she was being serious or joking, was she making fun of him?

“Hey Sitara chill, let him breathe,” Horatio now speaking “Josh, wanna introduce yourself?” Horatio said, calm and relaxed as ever.

“Sure,” He looked up now at the small gathering of people “Hello I am Josh Sauchack, I am 21 I was born here in the city and at the moment live in the basement of my roommates home.”  
Fiddling with his fingers he took a better look at the people in front of him.

Horatio was on the left of Josh himself, across Horatio was another man, he was black as well wore sunglasses despite being inside, had a blue jacket and a bag around his chest.  
He had a kind warm smile that relaxed Josh a tiny bit.

Next to him was a woman, the one who had first talked when Josh and Horatio had arrived.  
She had a sideways semi dyed ponytail, a purple scarf that looked to a very nice texture, her skin a little more tan than Josh’s own and shorts, good thing the weather was very warm at this time of year.  
She had her arm crossed over her chest, her eyes trailing over Josh, but not in a judging matter he felt like.

After her was an elderly white man, grey beard, Hawaiian shirt and long dreads.  
He looked very uninterested by the whole situation, sometimes lifting the half empty beer in his hand to his lips to drink, the woman with the ponytail giving him an elbow in the side.

Lastly after the bearded man was a man looking _very_ different from any other person he had ever seen.  
A pale lanky man, covered in weird internet themed tattoos and spiked leather clothes, the thing Josh noticed most though was the mask the man was currently wearing, leather and spiked at the bottom and at the eye area a display with symbols reminding him of text emoji symbols, currently displays two X’s.

The woman stepped forward suddenly, hand extended “Helloooo there I’m Sitara welcome to the Circus Josh,” her presence very comforting to Josh, he gave her small nod and a hello, not quite comfortable with handshakes.  
She quickly catched on though, lowering her hand smile ever present not looking offended by the denied handshake at all.

The man with the sunglasses next took a small step forward.  
“Hey there I’m Marcus, I’m kind of the errand boy around here out jumping around in the city breaking in here and there, but don’t tell the cops I said that” a genuine laugh coming out of him making Josh smile in reply.  
“I won’t.” Josh said

The woman gave a push to the elderly man again.  
“What? Oh shit,” he said almost as if he had been sleeping.  
“Well I’m Raymond, you can call me Ray.. or T-bone I guess, alright?” Ray said still seeming a bit irritated by having to be here at all, then again Josh was kinda uncomfortable too so he didn’t mind too much.  
“Sure, Hello Ray” The reply from him short as ever.

Lastly was the masked man Josh had been kinda confused about.  
“Wazzup man, I’m Wrench!” The man exclaimed suddenly throwing his left arm around Josh shoulders.  
Josh tensed up “Oh no please don’t do that!” The words coming from his mouth a little louder than he had intended, squirming away from the very uncomfortable, spiky and unwelcome grasp.

“Oh, uh.. sorry man, bad habit.” The leather covered man replied, rubbing his arm a bit, in embarrassment? Josh wasn’t sure.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you all, anyways,” Josh said changing subject “Where will I be?”

Horatio made his way between the group members.

“Right this way man.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my 2nd fic so I’m still super new to this.  
> I love Josh more than myself so I basically only write for him and he’s always the main focus in my fics.  
> Drop a comment tell me what you think of this whole shabang.
> 
> Follow me on my Twitter/Tumblr ‘SaltyYagi’


End file.
